


Cracked Stones

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, Family Member Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Death can be a pretty bad thing to deal with on your own.





	Cracked Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

The puddles of rain splashed at her boots as she ran, but she didn't care. She was in a hurry, and she wasn't thinking about the rain. 

 

The ravenette was trying to get back to Levi's house since she hasn't heard from him since the other night when she went to visit him, and even then he was acting different.

 

_"Hey, Levi."_

 

_Mikasa walked into his bedroom when she first arrived, and she greeted him with a smile. The ravenette made her way over to his bed where he was sitting, and she sat down next to him._

 

_Levi didn't even match her gaze; he was staring at the wooden floor as if he was in deep thought about something._

 

_"Are you okay?" She asked him in a worried tone, her eyes softening and the smile on her face fading as she placed her hand over his._

 

_"Fine." He replied in a harsh tone, and he pulled his hand away from her as he stood up. The raven-haired male ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace around the room, which was making Mikasa concerned about him._

 

_"You're not fine." She stood up and walked over to him, and she watched as he continued to pace back and forth. "Did something happen to make you this way?"_

 

_Levi shook his head. She knew he was lying._

 

_"Levi, please, just tell me." Mikasa grabbed his hand, and he stopped moving. He looked down at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at her eyes._

 

_"Like I just said," he replied in a low tone as he pulled away from her once more, "I'm fine. Now can you leave me alone?"_

 

_"You should know the answer to that." Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to stare at him. "What's been up with you lately? You're not really answering my calls or texts, you've been pushing me away, and every time I try to ask something, you're angry. Why is that?"_

 

_Levi kept silent. Not because he didn't know the answer, but because he didn't want to tell her why. He knew that he would have to tell her eventually, but he didn't want to make her worry even more about him._

 

_The raven-haired male let out a small sigh, and he finally met her eyes. "Kenny called me about four days ago." He made his way back over to his bed so that he could sit down._

 

_Mikasa raised an eyebrow? "Your uncle called you? But I thought you said that he wanted nothing to do with you? And what did he say anyway?"_

 

_"That's what I thought too, but I guess the bastard change his mind." There was a long moment of silence before he spoke up again. "Have I told you about my mother?"_

 

_She nodded, then sat down next to him again. She hesitated, but then placed her hand on his shoulder. Levi and his mother got into a car accident about three months ago, but he was the one who came out with very few injuries. She was put into a coma, and the doctor's said that there was a 50/50 chance she could stay alive after the impact. "Did she...?"_

 

_"Yeah...he was the one to tell me that she died." He curled his fingers into his palms, making his knuckles turn white. "And he had the **fucking** nerve to tell me that her death was my fault. He told me that I should've been the one that was driving so I could be in that coma. He always have hated me, but for him to stoop this low and say something like that, can tell you what kind of person he really is." He said after letting out a shaky sigh; he was trying his best not to break down in tears. "But after hearing that..."_

 

_"Levi." Mikasa said as she placed both of her hands over his fist, trying to get him to calm down. "You don't need to listen to him. Her death wasn't your fault, and he needs to understand that. Yeah, he lost his sister, but he can't forget that you lost **your mother!** She was important to you too. You can't beat yourself up about this."_

 

_He kept silent as she spoke. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but a part of him believed that he could have prevented her death. A part of him believed that he should have been in her place._

 

_"Maybe he was right. I should've been-"_

 

_"No. Don't you **dare** finish that sentence." She told him as she was holding back tears. "Like you said, Kenny's a bastard, so you don't need to listen to what he says. You're alive, and that's the only thing that matters right now."_

 

_"You want to know what happened before that accident?" He said, not even giving Mikasa enough time to answer the question. "We were arguing. I was already in a bad mood, and my mom brought up my drinking problem. She also had the nerve to bring up Farlan and Isabel, saying that I should be a better friend to them. And I just lost it after that. I know that I shouldn't have, but at the time, I didn't care. I was pissed, and I was drunk." He looked over at Mikasa. "I told her I hated her, Mikasa. I fucking told her I **hated** her, and right after that, another car crashed into us. I blacked out for a moment afterwards. I wish I would've died that day."_

 

_She didn't know that they got into an argument beforehand, and hearing that now left her speechless."Levi, I-"_

 

_" **Don't.** Don't even finish that sentence." He said in a harsh tone as he pulled away from her once more. The raven-haired male got up and stood in front of Mikasa. "After what I said to her, do you really think that it is fair that I get to live?"_

 

_"You didn't mean those things, Levi." She got up as well and looked at him. "I'm sure your mother knows that." The ravenette grabbed one of his hands, then squeezed it gently. "And I'm so damn grateful that you're still here with me, Levi. I don't know what I would've done if you left. You mean a lot to me, and I can't lose you." She pulled him in for a hug, and wrapped her arms around his neck._

 

_He stood there for a moment, processing the words that she said to him. Eventually, he tightly wrapped his arms around her, then hid his face. He finally let the tears fall from his eyes, and they were staining Mikasa's shirt, but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to let those tears fall._

 

_"I love you." She said to him softly as she hugged him tightly as well. "So don't go anywhere, okay? I need you here with me."_

 

Bad thoughts filled her mind as she continued to run. She didn't want to look on the bad side of things, but it couldn't be helped. She hasn't heard from him since last night, and it was making her worried. If only she didn't let Eren borrow her car for the day, she would've arrived at his house sooner.

 

" _Please_ be okay." Mikasa whispered to herself as she slowed down when she got close to his house. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw his car parked in the driveway, so she knew that he was home. The ravenette got the spare key that was under the mat and unlocked the door.

 

When she stepped inside, there was nothing but silence to be heard. It gave her a weird feeling, and she didn't like it. She closed the door behind her. 

 

"Levi?" She called out, but she got no reply. If her heart wasn't rapidly beating at first, then it sure was now.

 

Mikasa quickly went to his bedroom to see if he was in there, but he wasn't. She was growing anxious by the second. She decided to check the bathroom, and to her surprise, he was in there, but not in the condition she wanted him to be in.

 

He was laying in the bathtub fully clothed. She noticed the open bottle of pills scattered onto the tiled bathroom floor, and she quickly made her way over to him while being careful not to step and slip on any of the pills. 

 

She wanted to cry at this moment. She partially blamed herself for this because she left him to go to work. The ravenette wanted to call off, but she really needed the money, and two other people called off four hours before they were scheduled to work, so she had no choice but to go in early. 

 

Mikasa attempted to search for a pulse. At first, she didn't feel anything, but a few seconds later, she felt a small  _thump._ It wasn't much, but at least she knew she still had a chance to save him.

 

"He's alive..." She said to no one in particular,  and she started to calm down a bit more, but she was still scared. She was scared that she might lose him, and she didn't want that to happen. She went to the kitchen and grabbed his car keys, then went to unlock and open the passenger door. She quickly ran back inside and went to the bathroom where Levi was still laying.

 

Mikasa put one arm under his legs and the other arm under his shoulders so that she could get him out of the cold, hard bathtub. 

 

She lifted him up and out of the tub, then she proceeded to walk towards the front door so that she could get to his car. The ravenette was going to call the ambulance, but she had a feeling that they might not make it to his house on time, so she decided to drive him there herself.

 

Mikasa put him in the car and slammed the passenger door shut before making her way to the driver's side. She got in, buckled his seatbelt, turned on the car, then quickly backed out of the driveway, which made the car skid a bit, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get Levi to the hospital, which wasn't that far away, but she didn't have the energy to run again.

 

She wanted to be mindful of the wet pavement, but saving her boyfriend was her main priority at the time. Mikasa came close to crashing into another car, but luckily he finally got his brakes fixed, so she was able to stop in time. If she wasn't in a hurry, she would have gone after the car that ran the red light.

 

Eventually, she made her way to the hospital, and she parked in front of the entrance. She knew that she'd have to pay a ticket for that, but she'll deal with it later. She got out and slammed the door close, went to the passenger side, quickly opened the door, unbuckled the seatbelt, and grabbed him out of the car. She ran inside of the building, and a few doctors and nurses noticed her, so they quickly got a stretcher.

 

"What's the situation here?" One of the doctors asked her as they quickly put an oxygen mask over his face and started moving to one of the back rooms.

 

"He tried overdosing on some pills. I don't remember what kind they were though. He still had a pulse, so I brought him here. His name is Levi, and he's 24 years old." Mikasa said to them as she tried not to burst out into tears. "Do you think you can save him?"

 

"We'll do everything we can to get him back to health." The same doctor said, trying to reassure her.

 

"His pulse is faint, but there still is one. We need to get a move on." One of the nurses said, so they sped up the pace.

 

Eventually,  they reached a point where only the employees were allowed, so the security guard that was standing near the door stopped Mikasa from following them. As much as she wanted to run out of his grip and run back there, she couldn't. She didn't have the energy, and all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

 

She was forced to sit in the waiting room and wait until someone was able to notify her about what condition he was in. Her clothes were still wet from the rain. Her hair was clinging to the back of her neck and her face. She didn't remember how long she was sitting there, but honestly, it was too long. The ravenette stared down at the floor, wondering if he was going to be okay. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, pushing some of the pieces that was stuck to her skin, back.

 

Mikasa was in too much of a shock that she didn't even hear the doctor speaking to her.

 

"Miss?" 

 

She eventually snapped out of her thoughts, and got up from the chair. She stared at the doctor, trying to see if she could read what he was thinking or what he was going to say, but she couldn't. "How is he?" Her voice was small, and she was fiddling with her thumbs, nervous by the answer they were going to give.

 

"Mr. Ackerman is going to be fine, don't worry. It's a good thing that you came in when you did, because a few moments longer, and we would've lost him."

 

She let out a sigh of relief. She could feel her nerves easing, and she felt like crying again, but she didn't.  Quickly after he finished speaking, she asked, "Can I go in and see him?"

 

The doctor nodded. "It's room 107. He's still asleep, but you can try talking to him."

 

She thanked them, then fast-walked to the room that Levi was currently in. She slowly opened the door, then went inside. Mikasa saw her boyfriend laying on the hospital bed, peacefully sleeping. Honestly, this was the most peaceful he looked since the accident with his mother, and it made Mikasa happy.

 

She walked over to the bed, and she stared at him for a moment before placing a kiss on his forehead. The ravenette pulled away, then grabbed a chair so that she could sit down next to the bed.

 

"I told you I didn't want to lose you, and yet, you tried to...you tried to throw your life away." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. She let out a shaky sigh, and that's when she finally allowed for her tears to escape. "I'm sorry for leaving you at your weak point. It was selfish of me, and I shouldn't have left. I'm so  _sorry_ Levi."

 

Right after she said those words, she heard the door open, which made her turn her head to see who it was. Mikasa blinked a few times, thinking that her vision was deceiving her, but she was wrong. That lowlife uncle of his was actually standing at the door, and from her chair, she could point out the awful smell of cigarettes on him, and it made her sick.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him, trying her best to keep her emotions and voice under control. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with him."

 

Kenny let out a snicker, then he closed the door behind him. "So the runt got ya brainwashed too, huh?" He shook his head, then removed the black fedora that was on his head. "Ya got it all wrong. I just wanted to see how my  _favorite_ nephew was doin'."

 

"You wanted to see if he was dead." She retorted as she stood up from her chair. "You couldn't care less about him."

 

"Now ya just makin' me seem like a jackass." Kenny added a laugh after that statement. "Do ya really think that I'd waste my time on him when I could be gettin' my money?"

 

Mikasa glared at the older male as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You seem like the type of person who's hungry for both money and revenge, so you thought you could get rid of Levi and collect his money. But see, there was  _one_ mistake in your plan,  _Kenny._ " A smile appeared on her face, which was bone-chilling. "You forgot about me."

 

A growl escaped from his mouth. "I would've had ya earlier, but it seems like the brat finally got his brakes fixed on his fuckin' car."

 

She raised an eyebrow. " _You_ were the one in that car that ran the light and almost hit us?" She felt her blood boiling. If she could, Mikasa would've killed him at that moment, but there are security cameras hidden in the room that would've caught her in the act. "How did you know where we was anyway?"

 

"I followed ya when you were runnin' from ya job to his house. I was goin' to hit ya when you were runnin', but where was the fun in that? "

 

It took all the power in her to not pick up the chair and throw it at him. Mikasa couldn't believe what he said. She couldn't believe that he would go through all of this just for some damn  _money._ "Why is the money so important to you anyway?" The ravenette asked in a low tone as if she didn't want to wake up Levi from his slumber.

 

"Why I need my money is none of ya concern." Kenny looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to his nephew. Surprisingly, he was still sleeping. "But since my first plan didn't work out, I guess I'll find another way to get it."

 

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?" She started to walk towards him. "Let me get one thing clear for you: you are  _not_ touching Levi's hard earned money with those filthy hands of yours. If you do,  _I_ will come find you and kill you myself. You got that?"

 

He stared at her, amused. Kenny then let out a laugh, then he placed his fedora back on the top of his head. "I don't give up that easy, _brat_. It'll take more than a threat to keep me away." He proceeded to walk towards the door, then opened it. Before walking out, he said to her, " _Watch your back."_

 

Mikasa let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was relieved that he was gone, but she knew that he would try to come after the both of them again, which made her a bit worried for Levi.

 

She turned around, and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat or two. Mikasa saw that Levi was trying to sit up, but it was painful for him. The ravenette quickly went over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Even though he didnt have the energy and it was hurting him to move, Levi gladly returned the hug.

 

Eventually, she pulled away, then placed her hands on his cheeks. She gave him a small smile and caressed one of his cheeks with her thumb. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Levi. I shouldn't have abandoned you when you needed me most." She said to him in a soft tone.

 

Levi looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something, then he let out a small sigh. "You don't need to be apologizing. I do. I shouldn't have scared you like that and make you worry about me. I was being an idiot."

 

"You were depressed. That doesn't make you an idiot, Levi. But like I said, I'm _always_ going to be here for you." She planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose, and that made him glad to see that she was still willing to love him.

 

"By the way, I was able to hear your conversation with Kenny. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that bastard." Levi grabbed one of her hands, then kissed the back of it. He looked at her, still holding her hand, then said, "I swear, once I get better, _I'll_ make sure that he doesn't come near us. You don't need to fight my battles for me."

 

"Actually, I do. He made a mistake of coming after the both of us." Mikasa put her forehead against his and let out a small sigh. "We're a team. Whatever problems you have, I have them too. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you suffer?"

 

"A shitty girlfriend, that's what." Levi responded as he looked down at their hands, then back up at her. He still couldn't believe that he was alive right now, and it was all because of Mikasa. He lifted her head up, then planted a soft kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled away, then whispered to her, "I love you."

 

She smiled brightly at him. "I love you too."

 

Levi was about to give her another kiss, until the door opened. Mikasa quickly pulled away and got off the bed, then stood beside it as she stared at the doctor that she spoke to earlier.

 

"Oh good, you're awake." They looked at the raven-haired male. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Like shit." He responded with a hint of irritation in his voice, and Mikasa looked at him. He was probably mad because they got interrupted.

 

"You just need some more rest, that's all." The doctor looked over at Mikasa, then back at Levi. "We'll keep you here overnight, but in the morning, you'll be able to leave. And I'm also recommending you a therapist so that this type of incident does not happen again."

 

"You've got to be fu-"

 

"Thank you, doctor." Mikasa said, cutting off Levi's sentence. "We'll look into it."

 

The doctor nodded to her, then they turned their attention back to Levi. "Try to get some more rest, Mr. Ackerman. You need it." And with that, the doctor left.

 

Mikasa let out a sigh, then turned back to him. "Are you actually going to listen to the doctor and get some sleep? 'Cause you need it."

 

He shrugged. "I might, if you stay here with me." Levi looked at her, then gave her a small smile.

 

The ravenette gladly returned the smile, then climbed into the hospital bed with him, then wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer to her body. She laid her head on his chest, and whatever kind of nervousness she had was gone. Mikasa felt at ease knowing that Levi was next to her, alive and well. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and his body was giving off body heat, which was making her sleepy.

 

Levi was about to say something to her, until he saw that his girlfriend had already drifted off to sleep. He smiled at the sight, and he laid down as well. He felt her grip around his torso grow tighter, which made him chuckle a bit. Levi let out a sigh and held her close while saying to her, "I'm not going anywhere, and that's a promise I'm making to you, Mikasa."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not writing anything in a while. Honestly, I was being lazy lol.  
> But your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
